Moon Magic
by princes tamir
Summary: one day Edward is hunting in the forest if he finds a unconscious girl he decide to bring her home, from that moment on he founds himself in a crazy adventure of al lost world with magic, old wizards and something evil. it seems he hold the faith of all Alantian people but will he understand everything soon or will he lose everything he ever loved. looking for a Beta thank you
1. Chapter 1

Moon magic

Summary: during his hunt in de forest one day Edward finds a unconscious girl. He decided to bring her to his home, soon he finds himself in a adventure of life time. A lost world full of old magic, wizards and an evil force. The great war is in his final battle and he hold fate of all Alantian people.

Chapter one: The discovery

For a Vampire I'm pretty bored, almost a hundred years on this world and life already gets bored.  
I sight what will this mean for the rest of my life. Don't understand me wrong I loved my family, my head crazy sisters Alice and Rose, Jasper my monk brother( just a joke because of his mood control gift) and my idiot brother Emmett always goofing around.

I was born as a human in 1901 in the city of wind Chicago in 1918 I got sick with the Spanish flu.  
my father already died my mother was on her end Carlise works at that time as a doctor in the hospital he couldn't let me die so het chance me.  
Later he also chance Esme and we started a family together.

The problem with a big family is that you not always finds the peace in the house you need so I decided today to hunt alone, alone with my thought and not to her others yes that's right I can hear others thoughts. Can be useful but most of the time it's annoying.  
And so I end up behind this tree watching my next kill.

A nearby pond a deer is drinking from the water her ears twigging nervously around listening for any danger , sometime she looked up smelling the air if she was sure that there is no danger she returned to her task, drinking from the pond.  
Edward had positioned himself so that the wind would not betray him by carrying his sent to the deer. He crouch in positioned ready to jump at that moment a loud bang sounds through the forest making the birds fly away and the deer froze for a moment before she took off in the forest

Edward cursed loudly knowing that his prey was gone, for a moment he debating what he should do.  
Evenly his curiosity won and he start to walk in the direction of the sound.  
After a while he walks in to what looks like an open field, looking around more he notice that it wasn't a naturally field, trees were blown down and some ware black like there had been an explosion. His eyes catch a human body lying in the middle of the field walking toward it he saw it was a young girl she looks angel like, with long dark red hair, sharp face but with porcelain features.  
She was unconscious and didn't give any sign that she would woke up soon.

He weight his options and then decide in the faith of the girl, carefully he picked up her body and walks in to the forest.  
I will bring her to my family home, Carlise will know what to do…..

For a few moments after Edwards departure from the field it was silence noting move or make a sound, then a rustling sound was heard and after a moment a dark cloth figure steps in the open field staring in the direction the young vampire had disappear, it makes a hissing sound turning around and disappear again in the forest. Again the field lay quite in the morning sun birds start to sing again like nothing had happened.

Inside the Cullen home the rest of the family was launching around in different rooms of the house  
Rose and Alice were in the living room reading a magazine, The boys were playing with their Xbox.  
Esme was in the kitchen busy herself with the house decoration and Carlise was upstairs in his office.  
Suddenly Alice face went blank signally that she had a vision, Rose watch her and Jasper stops with his game watching Alice close.  
After a few moments she blinks with her eyes, OMG she shouts Edward is bringing someone home.  
Esme and Carlise appears at her site, do you know how?

Alice shook her head, now it's strange I only see him. The rest looks strangely at Alice, but how do you know then that he brings someone home Emmett asked.  
I see Edward clear but the person who is with him is nothing but a black shape like it's not here.  
Calise look thoughtful for a moment, let's wait for Edward and see who is coming with him.  
Everyone in the room waits after a moment or two Edward runs in the house he almost shout as he notice his family were all in the living room.

He came to abrupt halt in front of Carlise in his arms was a girl, Emmett was the first to speak who is that?  
I found her in the woods she was unconscious so I decided to bring her home I hope you can her help her Edward look at Carlise.  
For a moment Carlis was silent then he nods bring her upstairs to the guest room I'll see what I can do.

Edward en Carlise moved upstairs in the meantime the rest of the family leaves behind in shock.  
Never had Edward done anything that could endanger the family and now he had brought an complete stranger to their house.  
Rose was scowling how dare he to bring this woman in to our house dos he not think about the consequents how bad this can end. Emmet strokes Rose arm trying to calm her.  
Jasper was trying to calm everyone sending calming waves in to the room while Alice was thinking about her vision.

In the Meantime upstairs in the guest room Carlise was checking the girls health, there were no external injuries so he continue to look for signs of internal injuries but he couldn't found those either. He looks at Edward so why did you bring her home.  
For a while Edward stairs out of the window thinking about Carlise question, he let escape the air out of his longs paying full attention to Carlise now. Telling you the truth I have no idea when I saw her laying there I couldn't turn around and leave her there.  
I had the feeling if I would leave her something bad would have happened to her.  
Carlise nodded, well she is still unconscious so we have to wait until she wakes up.

This was the first chapter what do you think of it.  
Please be critical but also gentle it's my first time ever and my English is not perfect for it's not my language.

Please I'm also looking for a beta if theirs any one how want to help me pleas contact me.


	2. Chapter 2: you

Moon Magic.

Chapter Two: You're not in Atlantia anymore.

Will you wait?  
I'm on the other side  
The other side  
Will you wait?  
I'm on the other side  
It's too late to tell you what I'm about  
But god, I'm proud

Delain: On the other side

I was half awake but not ready to open my eyes, I try to remember what happened to me.  
The only thing right now is the cold water but why?  
I must have been a sleep again as I appear in front of a black cloth figure he saying something to me but I don't understand I try so hard…..  
Fear creeps up my spine something is odd at the figure I only can sense darkness with in him.  
I whimper he hurts me but not with his hands it's in my head I try to walk away but I can't I'm frozen in fear.

Suddenly someone grasp my shoulder shaking it I try to move away but the hand did not let go, I scream grasping the arm my eyes are wide open now looking around I didn't recognize my surrounding.  
A soft voice is speaking to me telling me to calm down that is was just a bad dream for a moment a childhood memory comes to me, my father holding me after a nightmare telling me to be brave because there are no such things as bad monsters.  
Oh daddy you were so wrong about that, she feel her tears fall and she let them the stranger hold her until there are no tears left her eyes hurt.

Finally she looks up at the stranger holding her she's met with a pair of most beautiful eyes she has ever see there are a deep golden color like honing.  
She distant herself from the stranger noticing another person in the room he was defiantly younger and has a different color hair reddish and brown mix together. But his eyes hold the same golden color as the man how was holding her.

Where am I ?

Carlise en Edward where talking as the girl start to turn and toss in her bed moans and whimpers were escaping from her it was clear that she had a bed dream.  
Carlise walks over to the girl shaking her shoulders to wake her up she start's to fight him of suddenly she let out a loud scream sitting straight up in bed eyes wide open in fear.  
Carlise talks softly to her trying to calm her surprisingly the girl led him hold her as she start's to cry he led her…  
After a while she seems to run out of tears looking up straight at him blinking in confusion as she carefully distant herself from him taking in the rest of the room.  
For a moment she connects with Edward than she turns to me again, where am I ?

I sight while Edward leans against the far wall, I'm Carlise and that's Edward my son he founds you in the woods.  
The girl frown in confusion thinking really hard about something.  
Carlise try to get some information from her, what's your name?  
The girl looked up at him…. My name is Elena Morgenstern.

Edward had followed the conversation was surprised as she speaks, her voice was beautiful like tiny silver bells tinkling in the wind.  
As the girl told her name he couldn't help but think of what an odd name she has.

Well met Elena, Carlise smile at her you're in my home the rest of the family is down stairs but before you meet them I'm curious at your story what do you remember?

Elena liked Carlise immediately his face was kindled and there was no malice in his eyes.  
She trust him how oddly it seems knowing him only so short.  
She closed her eyes taking deep breath in and let it out trying to remember what had happened to her.  
Suddenly she was there in the woods it was dark no moon or stars to lite her pad.  
In the distance she her screams of people, her people, her village they were under attack.  
They were unprepared the attack was swift and brutal her mother had woken her up telling her to dress quick she already had packed some of her stuff.  
I was confused why isn't she ready to go but she didn't have time to answer my questions only urgent me to get dressed so I did.  
Once dressed she walk me to the back door of the house straight in to the woods after a couple of miles she stop.  
I looked up at her she smile, she was crying now I still didn't understand as she bow to me wrapping me in her embrace she told me that she love me and will always be with me even if I couldn't see her, she place her hand over my heart if you need my just listen to your heart and I will be there.  
She looks back at the village in fear, as she turns she looks confident you must walk now Elena and no matter what happened you keep on walking don't stop for anything until you reach the next village their you tell them we have been attack they will help you further.

I was crying now I didn't want to leave without my mom but she demand that I leave so I start to walk in the direction of the next village but I was so dark that I got lost I was despered I want to help my people and to do so I must find the next village.  
I stood still only for a minute to decide my direction as the forest gets quite suddenly.  
I know then that I wasn't alone any more I could feel it a darkness creeping to me.  
Fear was grasping me I start to run not knowing where to go but I know if I stop something bad will happen.  
Suddenly I stop standing at the edge of a ravine, down below the Sol Duc waves his way through the ravine.  
I know I couldn't go back I heard a noise behind me slowly I turn around and gasp in fear in front of me stood a dark cloth figure I sense it wasn't a person more a creature of darkness.  
I know I head no other choice then to jump off the edge even if it mean death to me.  
As I step back the creature hisses at me and then it spoke with a strain voice like he had trouble with speaking the tong of man.  
I make's me shiver only to listen to it, don't my child do not fear I won't hurt you if you help me to find it, help me and I will reward you with everything you want….  
I sense it was a lie but I didn't understand what he was meaning with me helping him to find it I didn't have anything special… so I took another step back looking at the creature I don't know what is that you seek despise full creature you are but I will not help you with it never…..  
And then I jumped the last thing I hear is the agony screeches of the creature looking over the edge and the water closes around me and blackness took me.

Ass I open my eyes again both Edward and Carlise looking speechless at me even a little worry, I looked confused what !

Well Carlise spoke first you say Elena that you are ordinary and have anything special but your death wrong about that  
Elena looked even more confused so carlise quickly continue, you didn't only told us your story but also show us it like a projection of your mind.

I gasped really I exclaimed so you saw what I saw they both nodded.  
So it is true I whispering to myself I was thinking about the story's my granny always told me about weavers. Always like them but never thought they were true.

Carlise makes some noise I smile I think what my powers are but I have to figure out more before I can tell but trust me pleas on this I do not mean any harm to your family.  
Carlise nodded his head in confirmation.  
So Elena lean back in her pillows can you now tell me in which village I am?

At this Carlise looked worried well I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think your not in your world any more. I'm not familiar with the surrounding you describe only the river sounds familiar because it runs through our land.  
You're in the state of Washington in a town called Forks…

For a while I sit in my bed trying to process what Carlise just had told me I wasn't near my home at all hack I may not even in my own world what the hell had happened It must be my jump in the river something has chance my course.  
I need some time alone, Carlise seems to notice my distress and stood up from his chair.  
Leading Edward to the door walking out before he closed the door he spook, don't worry Elena you're save her try to rest some.

Alone I lay in my bed staring at the Glass wall seeing the trees making me cry not knowing if I ever get home.  
For a while she let her tears fell then she cleans her face and make herself a promise she will keep looking for a way home one day she will return.


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires are at lost

Moon Magic.

Chapter three: Vampires are at lost.

It seems we have lost  
Lay down your arrows  
They won't cause flaming hearts  
It seems we have lost  
Forget about your pride  
Forget everything  
Everything you're taught

Delain: Lost

Edward stood in the kitchen watching out the window, looking at Elena how was sitting at a chair on the porch.  
It was now a week ago since he had found her Carlise had offered her to stay at the house for as long as she want.  
She didn't talk any more since she had told her story, after her first night she came down that morning Carlise had introduce her to the rest of the family.  
Rose was a little distant, but the rest of the family took it well and were all very nice to her.  
Each morning she came down smile politely at Esme as she eats her breakfast then leaves the kitchen through the back door and sits the rest of the day outside as evening dawn she came inside eat her diner and thanks Esme with a smile again and went upstairs to spend the rest of her evening in her room.

Watching her for a while I decided to try and talk to her she looks cold so I make a hot cup of tea for her first.

I was sitting outside in the same chair for days staring at the forest thinking about a way to return home.  
Carlise was very kind letting me stay at his house as long as I want or need.  
I didn't feel the need to connect with the rest of the family since that day I talked with Carlise.  
I know that Edward was watching me through the kitchen window but I didn't look up.  
I have watch this family for a while and even as they are all very kind to me well maybe with exception of Rose, there was something odd about them no matter how late I stay up there was always some activity in the house like they suffer from a big insomnia problem.  
They always make excuse for their lake of eating, sometimes different members of the family were gone for a day without a real explanation.  
But I haven't found out what it was.

Edward silence open the back door stepping out on the porch she looks like she was deep in thought and the lasting he wants was to scare her.  
So he makes a small noise, she looks up surprised, Elena hadn't heard Edward coming on the porch she blushed cursing it silently.  
Hello he said I have make you some tea I hope you like it he offered the cup of tea.  
She smile and took it from him it was still hot, thank you Edward.  
For a while he stood there silence, both staring at the forest before he speaks again.  
So Elena how do you like it here, are you comfortable or do you need anything?  
Elena thought about it for a moment and then smile, I'm fine thank you for asking everything is alright I cannot ask for more your mother is very nice given me clothes and toiletry stuff.  
Edward nodded, ok I'm glad to hear that can I asked you another question?  
This makes her giggle but nodded in confirm, so he asked what are you doing here all day  
outside?  
She sight, thinking a lot about what could have happened and about my home what has happened with it. Also how I can go back but I still didn't figure that out.  
He looks at her saw the sadness in her eyes wishing he could take away all her sorrow.  
He mention to the other chair do you mind if I take a seat, she shook her head take it I can use some company she said with a smile but It didn't reach her eyes.

That evening Carlise was sitting in his office his children were out on a hunt together and Esme was down stairs reading a book.  
And Elena was somewhere in the house, it was becoming more difficult to explain the absent of different members of the family and he knows she is suspecting something.  
He soon must be calling a family meeting to discussed their options.  
Still thinking about it he was startled about a knocking sound on his door he immediately know it was Elena her beating hart sounds clearly on the other side of the door.  
Making himself comfortable he called her in.

Elena opens the door and step in Carlise office, after her conversation with Edward she had make her decision tonight she will asked him what his family was because one thing was sure they weren't one hundred percent human.  
Carlise was sitting behind his desk a part of the wall was coffered with books while the other wall was coffered with different portraits of oil paintings.  
Carlise smile at her mention at the empty seat, she took it.  
What can I do for you Elena? She looked at him for a moment and let out sight, I want you to be honest with me I do appreciate what you and your family is doing for me but you hide something from me.

Carlise sat silence in his chair of course he had expect this but had hope for more time so he could discussed this first with the rest of the family.  
Looking at her he know that if want to keep her trust he must be honest with or he would lost her for good.  
Alright Elena I will tell you everything but you have to promise me that you will let me finish my story.  
Elena nodded her head and wait, Carlise lean back in his chair decided were to begin.  
Ok what if I begin with myself, I was born in the 1640 century I don't have a actually date we didn't keep calendar like we do these days. my father was a preacher having his own church he has make a business of hunting witches, vampires and other evil of course he many times accused people wrongly and has put a lot of innocent people to death. I despise him for it especially for him trying me to get in his way of living. But I also didn't want to disappoint him so I try to find witches and vampires to but I wasn't as good as my father wished, I was to honest and in many people I saw only sickness or craziness but never evil.  
Somehow I was better than I thought as I one night actually stumbled on a real coven of vampires they were old and very thirsty living in the sewers beneath the city when they came out at night I and a group of people hunting them down one of the vampires turn around and attack me biting me.  
Before he could finish me the towns people were nearby and the vampire took off knowing what I became and that my father will kill me I hide myself for three days willing myself to be silence as the fire consume me when it was over I know I had to leave the city being a danger to the people around me.

Elena couldn't believe what she heard coming out of the man she trust, her granny had told her old stories of soulless being who walks the earth having no feelings or remorse for his victims stealing their live assents. How could this kind man be one of them he had never hurt her or doing her any wrong.  
Suddenly she was consume with a feeling of rage she couldn't explain, delusional pictures start to form in her mind total chaos without an escape.

she notice Carlise talking to her trying to calm her but she couldn't nothing was going to calm her now she needs to go away before she hurt someone or destroy things.  
Somewhere in her mind a small voice reminds her of the lies and it doesn't matter if she hurt them they were liars. The better part of her disagree she jumped out of her chair and runs through the door downstairs she took the back door running outside to the forest.

A dejavu was forming once again she was running outside in the forest and is was dark only this time it was raining.

Miles away in the forest Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were hunting.  
They got separate during the hunt Alice was with Jasper she always love the rain it makes her accelerate with joy. She was making fun with Jasper when suddenly she was hit with a vision so strong it brought her down on her knees she was gasping trying to get something out of the chaos the vision keeps chancing constantly like someone was bombarding her with images. Then one image stood out clear her face change in look of horror standing up she cry out Edward, Elena….. she began to run Jasper how had witness the hole event playing out in front of him was completely in shock but follow his wife any way.

Elena was still running through the forest knowing that Carlise will be closing in soon on her she needs to go away as far as she can.  
But unfamiliar with the era she couldn't focus on her destination suddenly an image of Edward appears in her mind she cry out how could this beautiful boy be such a soulless creature and then it happened one moment she was running and the next she was standing in an open clearing the rain was pouring down makes it difficult to see she thought she saw someone sitting in the middle of the clearing walking closer to the middle she stop there was a death animal looks like cat like creature and someone was crouching over it. A thunder was heard follow by lightning on that moment the person looked up she recognized him she couldn't move at first there crouching over the death animal was Edward looking at her with his face cover in blood. For a moment they both stair at another both paralyzed and then she scream turning around to run away she tripped and fell hitting her head on the cold hard floor darkness washed over her taking away the horrified image of Edward cover in blood…..

Carlise looked at the empty space in front of him still not believing what he had witness, one moment he was closing in on Elena he could see her running and the next there was a bright light and Elena was gone. Still confused he start to search for his children suddenly he hears Edward calling him through their mental link well it was more like crying, Carlise took off in the direction of his son Edward needs him now something had happen to him…

Ok people this is my third chapter so far it go's alright. I'm sorry for the long pauses between my updating but I work a lot and the story is still in progress for myself.  
Most of the time the ideas coming when I'm behind my laptop writing.

For I continue writing this story I will also say I do not own any of Stephanie characters or twilight in any way. I think more twilight characters will find their way in to this story soon.

So I hope you enjoyed so far


	4. Chapter 4: what's your diet

Moon Magic

Chapter 4: What's your Diet?

Stay forever, it's never again  
My words have been spoken  
It will come to an end  
Stay forever, it's never again

Delain: Stay forever

Carlise was running through the forest, hearing the despair in Edwards mind moved him on.  
After a short while he arrived on the open clearing the same one were Elena ends up only a few moments ago.  
Confused Carlise walks further over to Edward he was sitting to his surprise next to an unconscious Elena.  
How had she end up here he thought, knowing that it was a question for later he crouch down next to Elena looking up at Edward, what happen?

Edward shook his head in denial, I don't know she suddenly appear saw me feeding and got scared as she wants to runaway she tripped and fell in the process she hurt hear head.  
Carlise did a quick exam except from the head wound she was ok, he decided to bring her home and wait out the time until she wake up.  
Just as he want to pick up and mention Edward to follow Alice and Jasper appear at the spot, oh now Alice exclaimed I'm too late.  
She looked almost scared and Jasper took her in his arms try to calm her, it's ok I'm sure Carlise can make her better.  
Carlise picks up Elena, we must go now at home I can do a better exam so the four of them took off home.

When they were almost home Elena start to steer in Carlise arms and then she opens her eyes letting out a grown the moment she saw it was Carlise holding her panic start to seep back in her eyes she start move to get herself freed from his arms to get away but she couldn't.  
Carlise hold her tight pleading her to stop moving, I'm not going to hurt you pleas Elena let me help you she stop moving he notice she had passed out again this time he was sure it was from fear cursing himself silently for not be more careful with this matter.

At home Esme was waiting for them, she immediately spoke out her concern for Elena, Carlise calmed her with the fact that she already had wake up during the run home and that there were no other injuries to see.  
He walks up stairs moving her in to the spar room so he could lay her down in bed after cleaning the wound and bandit he asked Edward to stay here and watch her for a while.  
Edward took a seat as Carlise went down stairs again, in the meantime Rose and Emmett also had arrived, Rose was clearly angry at the whole situation and I feel bad for bringing the family in trouble.  
Carlise took a seat in the chair, Esme spoke first how could you scaring that poor child you should know better.  
Carlise shake his head I'm sorry I thought doing good to tell her afraid that she would turn away from us if I told her a lie again.  
So you decided just to tell her without discuss this with the rest of the family this time it was Rose how spoke up.  
Carlise bow his head, rubbing his forehead I'm sorry for not discus did with all of you but for now it's imported that we contain the damage that's done. We will wait until she wake up and then we will see.

Upstairs Edward was sitting near the bed were Elena lays hoping that she would soon wake up but he know it will not be easy for her and them he had heard the whole family meeting through the thoughts of different family members. Esme was namely concerned with the health of Elena while Rose thoughts were pure anger.  
He sight leaning back in the chair closing his eyes letting the previous events playing through his mind he was still shocked as she suddenly appears out of now where.  
She of course was scared by what she had witness but he didn't understand what had make her to come on that exact time and place where he was.  
He still had his eyes close as she called his name.. Edward?

Once again she had that dejavu feeling she was laying in the same bed she hadn't been not so long ago. And again she had passed out for a moment she was wondering what had happened than after a moment everything come back Carlise revealing he and his family were vampires, her running through the forest and her sudden transport to the open clearing were she had seen Edward coffer in blood and after that nothing.  
She opens her eyes and saw Edward sitting in a chair nearby her he was leaning back eyes closed, for a moment she feel shiver of fear but than chatting herself if they want it to hurt her they had already done it. Did Carlise not told her he only want to help her before she passed out in his arms. She decided to call him… Edward, he looked up at her in surprise your awake he was clearly happy with this.  
She smile little, yeah uh I guess I am my head hurt like hell so I could really use some painkillers. Edward stood up immediately I'll be back in a moment he disappear through the door. After a moment he return with a glass of water and painkillers here take these, I took them with the water leaning back in to the pillows closing my eyes momentarily as I open them again Edward was watching me intensely, what I said.  
What did you do in that place, I don't understand it was like you were appearing out of now were. I blushed lightly I have to admit I'm not be completely honest with you to but before I explain myself I think is better to get Carlise here to.

After a moment Carlise appear in the room to, he smiled at her I'm glad to see you awake Elena and I want to apologize for my not so tactful approach of bringing you the news.  
I nodded it's ok I think we both have a lot of questions for each other well said Carlise I'm the most curious about how you were one minute in the forest near the house and the next miles away on the open spot where Edward was hunting.  
Elena sight well you and your family are not the only one with secrets , I can travel from one place to another by simply thinking about the place where I want to go.  
When you telling me your story on one point I got confused and angry my parents always had told me story's about your kind and warn me not to interfere with your kind. I was mad at myself to get fooled by your lies at that Carlise cringed a little bit, so I need to get away while running through the forest I was thinking about the jump but not familiar with my surrounding I couldn't find a save location. During my thinking about the jump an image of Edward appear in my head and I guess that's how I end up at his hunting spot. Blushing lightly at my part about thinking of Edward.  
I dear to look at him saw a light smile on his face and defiantly his eyes glister with mirth.

Carlise nodded well that answers most of my questions I'm sorry again it wasn't my intention to scar you.  
Elena smiled, apologize accepted, now I have question for you my parents and my gran always told me that your kind is to be recognize at the difference like your skin, speed and strength, describe as really beautiful and the most prominent future red eyes because off the blood they drink how come you and your family have golden eyes?  
Well Elena that's because vampires with red eyes drink human blood me and my family have decided not to drink human blood or kill them, we fed only from animals and drinking animal blood turn our eye color to gold. I laugh sorry I just see all the different now and still do not understand how I could miss them all earlier on. Well Carlise stood up I will leave you now so you can rest little more with that he left the room leaving me with Edward.  
I looked at Edward how was grinning I never thought you were type of girl thinking about me. I gasp and scowled picking a pillow throwing it at him of course he duck in time and pillow flew past him. Shut up I grumble.

another chapter finished i hope you like it so far, next chapter will be posted soon


End file.
